The invention relates to an air inlet for blowing supply air into the room of a building or the like, preferably a ceiling air inlet having at least one roller-shaped blowing element, but preferably having a plurality of roller-shaped blowing elements disposed one behind the other in a row, wherein each individual blowing element has at least one passage through which supply air may flow transversely to the longitudinal direction of the blowing element, and in which the blowing elements are mounted into mutually parallel bearing shells and pivotably about their longitudinal axes.
An air inlet of this type is shown and described for example in the German Offenlegungsschrift (laid-open application) DT-OS No. 2 222 453 filed on May 8, 1972.